Living Doll 2
by ericloca
Summary: Sara is rescued but what happenes after with her and the men in her life ? Greg's POV please r&r , don't own anything . now complete .
1. For her

For her …

I can't believe this is impossible … Sara and Grissom ? Grissom and Sara ? No , no , no … I don't want this . Sara can't be together with Grissom . Faith can't be so upset to do this to me . I can't lose the only woman I truly ever loved . I can't love my angel … Sara .

"_I took away the only person who she ever loved so she's going to do the same thing to me . " ._I really don't know really what scares me most … to have her with Grissom or to lose her forever . I love her so much … it hurts . And now I found out she didn't share my feelings . she **never** loved me . I feel like crying , but I have to hold on , until we'll find her . But Grissom's words are still echoing in my mind . Because … I don't want to care about her feelings . Is better to know she's alive . Much better than everything .

I pray we'll find her in time and she'll survive . She'll survive and she'll be happy . No matter with who . Even if would hurt so much … is she'll be happy I'll try to be happy too. Because she is everything I am … she's my life . Probably I'm her sweet little brother … if a brother can love his sister like I do , then I'm her brother . The passion is burning my heart … the pain in breaking my soul in million pieces .

But will she still love him even after this ? Their relationship caused her maybe to get killed … can't she just understand they are not made for each other ? That she's made for me ?

But I shouldn't think at who she chooses after … I have to focus on saving her .

….

We found her ! We found her … I have to regain my breath . I think she's okay … the EMTs took her at the hospital . She was not far in the desert . A man saw her , I mean the car that was on her and called the police . We arrived in matter of seconds I think . Everybody was worried . They breathed in relief when I checked on her and found a pulse . I checked on her and not Grissom . Is a good feeling . I think I was the only one there who didn't go crazy . Love kept me sane . I felt her artery lifting against my finger and I yelled at them that she's alive . That second was the happiest of my entire life . To know the woman I love safe in my arms . Is such an wonderful feeling . After they removed the car that trapped Sara I took her carefully in my arms . The car was on fire and it could explode any time . I was scared but I had to get her out of there . Even if there was a lot of smoke chocking me . I couldn't see for a moment . I started coughing and thought it was going to pas .

She was unconscious … and pretty . She was pretty with all that blood covering her . I bet she's prettier when she's sleeping … but I never seen her sleeping .

After I put her on the gurney , Grissom went with her at the hospital . Almost all the cars left … my colleagues were the last .

After that I felt like a knife hit me in the chest . I couldn't breathe , there was something heavy pressing on my chest . I put a hand on my neck because my body wasn't receiving enough air . I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't speak . I started coughing and Catherine turned to me . She saw my white face and the fact that I couldn't even breath . She called Nick and Warrick to help her … to lay me on the ground before I pass out . I remember Nick yelling for a doctor , but he received the answer that all EMTs left . Warrick then I think he decided to take me the hospital because my breathing was getting worse … I had the feeling I was going to pass out . Nick and Warrick took me and put me in the car … than Nick drove to the hospital … I was sitting in the backseat with the head in Catherine's lap . She was whispering to me that everything was going to be just fine . Then I blacked out and the only thing that worried me was Sara's condition .

….


	2. Waking

Waking

I open my eyes and the blinding light hits me . My eyes will have to get used to it . I see a shadow bent over my bed . I try to make my eyes see more clearly . I manage to see that she has long blonde hair … Catherine . I wonder what is she doing and I wonder why the hell I'm in the hospital . And how is Sara ? I try to talk but I feel a tube inside my throat and it kind of hurts . I want that out … now !

I motion to Catherine and she understands . She calls the doctor to come and look at me .

After I push the tube out of my throat , she instructs me to drink some water and after that she leaves .

Catherine sits on a chair near my bed and looks at me with a motherly love in her eyes . She takes my hand in hers .

"How are you feeling , hero ?" she asks me smiling , so happy . I think I've never seen her like this .

"Fine" I answer , my throat is still sore and I can't speak much "what happened ?"

"Well , after you took Sara from under the car , you inhaled the air , the carbon monoxide and you fainted . After the EMTs took Sara to the hospital . Nick , Warrick and myself brought you to the hospital , because you scared us … you don't know how glad am I that you are okay … there was a moment I thought you were going to die … "

"I ain't dead … and not going to die "

"I know , I know … I was afraid … you are our hero after all " she smiles and gently caressed my hand .

"Hero ? How's Sara ?" I ask , worried about her , I have to know what was wrong with her .

"She's fine , way much better than you"

I breathe in relief , she gave me the best of the news . Sara was okay … she tells me I was out for four days and Sara left the hospital two days ago … that she only had a sprained wrist and some superficial wounds . Catherine says that I kept Sara from inhaling any smoke , so she is pretty fine . She says that she visited me daily and my heart is smiling . She visited me … bad I was sleeping , I wanted to see her , talk to her . To tell her something . Something that's here in my heart for at least five years . A spark that became the flame that burned my soul . And it let a deep scar who hurts anytime I remember her . I don't want her to thank me I saved her … it doesn't help ease my pain . It only hurts much more . To know I'm near her , but so far from her heart . She'll thank me as a friend …why can't I be her friend ? Why does my crazy heart cares for her as the best thing that ever happened in my life ?

She'll say thanks that I saved her . I saved her then , I'd save her again . Again and again .. I'll endure hell's fire for her … I want to see her .

"When is Sara coming ?" I ask the blonde .

"Soon , I think …"

I talk to Catherine and the time passes quickly . We hear a knock at the door and we see it opening . Someone enters . Sara . Sara . Sara.. She came to see me . I put a big grin on my face . My whole body is trembling with unimaginable emotions Catherine understands that Sara wants to talk to me alone . So she finds a good excuse and she leaves .

"How are you feeling , Greg ? " she talks like nothing happened .

"Fine" I am annoyed and tired . I just want to be alone with my thoughts . I look at the wedding ring that's on her hand . She sees it and takes a seat ..

" I wanna thank you for saving me … no many people would have been so crazy to save a woman from a burning car ."

_But the woman they love ? _I feel bad . I look again at that wedding ring . What the hell ? Who she married to ? No ! No ! I scream in my head , it's not possible !

"I married Gil" she tells me with a smile on her face . She thinks I'm happy ?

She married Grissom … Grissom .. after all that … she married him .

"Well .." my heart wants to jump out of my chest . "..congratulations . When did you do … the step ?" I try not to yell .

"Thank you . Yesterday . "

I still can't believe that she married him … I can't . That's just … horrible . To save her from death and then lose her … forever . Ironic , huh ? She married him … she didn't even wait to see me awake … .She doesn't care about what I feel … now I realized ,

Why couldn't I wake up earlier ?? To stop her from making this mistake … now it's too late . Too late for me . But I still need to tell her , she has to know . Even if it would hurt us both.

"But you shouldn't have … marry … I mean…" I try to speak . to arrange my thoughts .

"Come on , I am a big girl I didn't need my brother's permission to do that !"

Brother ? Brother … I can't believe this … she is nuts if he thinks I love her like a brother .

"Sara ! It's not about that ! Can't you see when you're looking at me , in my eyes ?" I start yelling "Sara … I love you ! I love you !And you're not a sister for me ! You're the best thing that ever happened in my life …" I confess .

Her face turns white . I see confusion in her eyes .

"No … no …" she whispers .She starts crying and runs out of the room . I am again alone … I should have died … I should have never woke up from my coma .


	3. New things

New things

She never came to see me since that day . It hurts … I lost her forever to him .. to him . I hate my life , my jib . Too many illusions , too many lies . Why the hell I never told her I love her ? I would have been so much better . Maybe she wouldn't have married him . But after what I've seen in her eyes , it looked like she loved me too … that she realized she did a mistake . But , I don't know , today I'll go out of hospital . In three days … three days … I go back to work . And I'll have to see them together . It's a curse , like I said before . To have her near me and to be far away from her heart . I really don't understand Sara …. But maybe is all about love . I really think she loves Grissom , because after knowing her for so long I believe she'll marry only from love . But now I told her … hell what a idiot was I ! I really should have kept my mouth shout . To make a secret of this . My love .

Someone told me one day that I was born under a lucky star , that I'm smart and things like it . But , where is my luck now ? It just disappeared . I'll give all that I have in my life just for a chance with Sara … to turn back time . To make her love me . But I know I can't .Faith made the choice and for me she chose sufferance . But I wonder if she ever had a doubt before saying yes . Only a little one .

Me and my hopeful thoughts . No , I bet she didn't have because else she'd never marry . What can in say ? I'll have to wish them a happy life together .

….

I am back to work . Today . I don't want to go , but I have to because Grissom asked me to . But I wanna talk to Sara for a moment and find out what I need to find out . I enter the lab and everyone greets me . They say I'm a hero … but what if they knew I'm a coward ? Such a coward … I never had the guts to tell the woman I love about my feelings until it was too late … so I'm no hero . Just an idiot , a fool . I'm pathetic . I cry here for things I never did … like I want to turn back time . Impossible .

I'm going to enter the break room and probably I'll see them together . I wonder if she told him about what I said , but probably she didn't . But it'll hurt so much seeing her with another man . But if she'll be happy I'll be happy to . But her reaction at the lab is haunting me , it didn't seem that I was totally indifferent to her . Like … she always thought otherwise and my words messed up her world .

I enter the break room . She's talking to Grissom . Her husband . Nick and Warrick are talking to Cath . They don't seem to observe me . I take a deep breath and greet them . Nick and Catherine jump to their feet to welcome me . She just turns her head and looks at me . I can see pain in here eyes . After hours of talking with the guys , sharing cases and such , they leave one by one . Grissom , Cath , Nick , Warrick .

Sara doesn't leave . After Nick steps out , she see that I wanna leave too . She puts in front of me . Like she wants to tell me something . I take a seat .

"What is it ?" I ask her .

"You were saying the truth ? " she looks into my eyes and sees confusion "at the hospital … you told me you love me …"

"I did , yeah"

"You weren't lying ?"

"No , I love you"

"You know , Greg , it hurts … so much … because … I love you too you know ?"

"What … Sara .. it can't be … you don't see ? If you loved me you wouldn't have marry him ! " I yell "and when you ran from the hospital … that isn't love Sara … "

"Greg" she takes my face in her hands "look into my eyes . I love you ! "

"Then why you married him ?"

……


	4. Reasons

Reasons

"_Then why you married him ?"_

She looks at me with confusion in her eyes and I see that she's going to tell me something that I've never heard in my life .

"I was scared … he asked me in the second I woke up after the anesthesia … I was not feeling good … I was scared … I thought you were going to die … I said yes and I could take back my words . I'm so sorry . I made the biggest mistake of my life …I didn't want to marry him … you are the man of my life ! You were the only one I want to marry ! I love you so much …." She starts crying and I took her in my arms . I hug her tightly to me chest . My life is so fucked up actually . The woman of my life told me she shares my feelings … but after she married another guy.

Her eyes are full of fear , seeing that I am quiet . I don't open my mouth to tell a thing because I'm stunned , I'm petrified . I am thinking her statement and I hug her tightly than ever . How could she say yes if she didn't love him ? How ? She was scared … maybe the thing they were together … I don't know what to say ,m it's only mist in my head . My thought are darkened , I cannot think straight . But the way she looks at mew demands an answer .

"You don't love him ?" I ask , finally , after four or five minutes of thinking . I still can make order in my head and this is the first think that appeared in my mind .

"Yes I do .." her answer goes directly to my heart "but only as a friend . Nothing more . And I haven't realized until this moment about what I did … Greg " she looks into my eyes "please forgive me … forgive me …. I love you !"

"Sara , is hard very hard for me , you know ? " I try to smile to warm the atmosphere a little ."I am speechless … this thing is overwhelming . Six days ago , when you ran from the hospital after I told you my feelings …. I thought you hate me , Sara … everything … is so much "

"I know … I know …"

"First of all , I think Grissom needs to know about this " I bit my lower lip "you two have to separate …"

"I can't divorce now …." She whispers into my ear

"What ?Why ? " I am very curious to hear her reasons .

"I can't … it'll broke his heart ! " she gives me this stupid answer .

His heart ? But what , mine is made of steal ? Mine doesn't matter ? We have to sacrifice our happiness for his ?

"What ? he's a big guy … he'll have to live with the fact you don't love him ! Sara , it'll the life of two people you are talking about ! mine and yours ! Just talk to him about this ! "

"I can't … we can be together if you want … "

"But how ? We will have to hide our feelings , to make a secret from this . And" I really hates what she proposed "if he finds out you're cheating on him it'll hurt more , Sara , think !" I an a little mad .

"I don't know … I know I love you …" she approaches her lips to mine "but I am sorry I didn't tell you … I didn't realize until the moment you saved me … " she kisses me . Our first kiss … so powerful … so intense . I am so glad to have her here with me … hell , I hope no one saw us .

"I love you too" I whisper

"What do you think ? You agree ? "

I just nod . I know we started a relation that has no future , no past , just present . And I know that it'll hurt us . But my love for her makes me agree with the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life .


	5. And so it started

And so it started

That's how our love story began . Our secret love story . She , a married woman , me the best friend of her husband . It shouldn't have been like this . But it couldn't be otherwise because … of her stubbornness . She under no circumstances wanted to ask for the divorce . And I couldn't make her too . It was her choice after all. But she didn't even realized how hard it was this for me . To see her kissing him daily , to know that he was sleeping next to her . It was a torture for me . But if he3 had her body , her heart belonged to me .

The hardest part were the moments when at work he was telling her he loves her and she had to tell him the same thing . She was lying … so much .

There were days when Grissom was working overtime and she was going 'home' . We were going out , at our favorite restaurant . After a nice and quiet lunch , we were leaving to my house . And that's how our love was consumed . We were cheating Grissom behind his back . And maybe it hurt us to do this … but our hearts don't care about cheating .

Because they tell us love is the most precious thing and that we need no acceptance to love each other . We just needed the acceptance of our souls . And they agreed .

We were kissing senseless , like the end of the world was coming soon . We were savoring every day at maximum . The life together became a challenge . Running from the lab , being together , leaving . It was exhausting . But we really didn't care because we have all the energy love could give us .

Last night , we ran from work . I finished my case and left , while Sara said she wasn't feeling good . We left together and arrived directly at my house . Before we even got out of my car we started kissing so powerful , so rough . Even the moon was on our side . The passion was consuming us . The secrets were killing us …. But now was too late to tell anyone .

We've been in this relation for three months now . We've been very lucky … no one saw us , we could continue it more time . But I know that very soon someone will find out about us … we can't keep this a secret . And Grissom will find out too . It's impossible not to see the looks we change between . The lightning that passed our bodies when we touch . The intensity in our words . Even the need to be alone with each other . She always tells him we are like brothers . That this are things between friends . But how much are we going on with this lye ?

I am working in the lab , I have a hard time with this case . I cannot find the missing evidences . I am angry . Very very angry . I wanna hit something . I have been searching for that drop of blood for three hours and I haven't found it yet . It's so annoying .

I step on the hall . In my way to the break room I pass in front of Grissom's office . Inside is Sara with her husband . They are laughing over something . They don't seem to observe me . I hide and listen to their conversation .

"So , what do you want to do today ?" he asked her .

"Well … I want you … does this sound interesting ? Grissom nods

"I love you, Sara" he replies , kissing her on the forehead , like I use to kiss her .

No … why do I have to see this ? And why do I have to love her so much ? I can't stand seeing her with that … that guy . She doesn't love him . Or does she ? Maybe I am the one she's playing with . Maybe is not him . I don't know … my world is so messed up .

I really hope she is not lying to me . Because my feelings for her are growing every day now .

…

After she leaves , I pull her in a dark closet . I kiss her and look into her eyes , that are shining like the stars .

"Do you love me ?" I ask her

"Yeah"

"Do you really love me , with all your heart ?"

"Yes , Greg why are we having this conversation ? "

"Because is killing me Sara … seeing you with him … it's too much . Try to understand , Sara .. just try …"


	6. Running away

Running away

"Because it's killing me Sara …. Please just try to understand !" I find myself begging her .

"What ? Greg , what the hell are you talking about ?" she smiles , she really thinks I'm joking or such ? She thinks my heart is a toy ?

"Sara" I take her hand in mine and I put it on my chest in the place the heart is "do you feel something for me , do you have true feelings for me ?" I look into her eyes and try to see what's going on in her mind "do you really love me ?"

She turns her head from me and she's looking at the floor .  
I can see tears draining from her eyes and falling on the floor . She's crying and what's worse , I made her cry .

"What do you think ?" she finally asks me "do you think I love you ?"

"At this rate , I have no idea … I know my feelings , but not yours ! Sara , if you truly love me , stop hurting me so much ! Stop it !"

"How can I stop it ? I never hurt you ! "

"Yeah , you did , but you don't know ! Every time I see you with him it ripping my heart apart ! Can't you see ?"

"And what should I do ?" she asks me with a voice that has innocence within "how can I fix my mistakes ?"

"Sara , if you truly love me , marry me !"

"But I am married , Greg … what the hell …"

I look at her and she understands how confused I am and the fear that's killing me for a long time . I let her see my feelings , my emotions . I what her to know what I think , what nightmare is my life .

"Divorce . If you love me , divorce !"

"I can't !"

"Why ? Your marriage is just an illusion , you know ? If you don't love him you're not truly committed to him ! " I yell and I don't care if anyone hears me . I just want to know the truth .

"Greg … I love you with all my heart … I love you !"

"Then why you don't want to divorce ? What's wrong ?" what the hell ? someone was blackmailing her ? It didn't matter what happened to Grissom it wasn't important . I know it . Maybe … maybe she loves him too . There has to be a reason , an important reason she doesn't want to leave Griss . But I have no idea about this . I don't know why the woman of my life doesn't want to marry me and to dump the person she doesn't love . It is a very confusing thought . I don't think she does this because she wants to see me hurt . There's something more , much more than just the things she says .

"Because … " she just jumps into my arms and starts crying madly , tears running down her pretty face . Why is she crying ? What have I done ? Have I hurt her ? Who's fault is this ?

"Because … because what ? Sara , just answer to this question . Please , honey , answer to me , tell me . Why can't you break up with Grissom ? "

"I can't … I can't . I don't think that I can even continue this relationship ! " she just runs from the closet leaving me with more questions than before . What the hell ? I need to find out what's wrong with Sara .


	7. No reason

No reason

Her words hit me like a rock . She couldn't continue this relationship ? She was the one that made the proposition in the first time . And she told me she loves me … why the hell after a couple of minutes she said our relationship is over ? Is hard for me to understand . Was I just a puppet to her ? She just played with me ? Too many questions , but no answer . I have to find out her reason because this stuff scares me . But there is a possibility that I was too harsh , too tough ? All my thought are in a mist now . I can't understand why she just ran off … why she didn't tell me if anything was wrong until this moment ? I feel like an idiot because I've never seen the fact that she maybe wasn't that happy .

Maybe she didn't married Grissom for mistake , maybe she truly loves him . Yeah … I just hope she has a beautiful marriage . If she wasn't happy with me … she'll be happy with him , right ? Probably he is the thing she needs more than she needs me . But still .. I don't understand why she insisted us to be together if it wasn't what she really wanted ?

I'll have to ask her … but I don't know how .

…..

"Sara , what the hell was that ? Why did you ran away ?" I knock at her door . I knew she has gone home after the fight …

"Leave me alone ! You're such a selfish !" she yells at me . _I am selfish ? Wow , I didn't know … _

"Sara ! "

"Leave me alone ! Leave now ! if you don't leave I'll call the police !"

"What happened ?"

"I hate you ! I hate you ! Leave … just leave ! I don't want to hear anything from you , bastard ! I'll kill you if you ever come close to me ! We broke up so leave me alone .

I don't understand her words … why she doesn't want to talk to me ? What have I done wrong ? I sit in my car seat and wonder . . I love her … I thought she was sharing my feelings . I thought … I'm just a fool , an idiot who fell in her trap . Damn be the day I feel in love ! The day I accepted to be with her … it hurt me more than it ever did in my life …. This love is destroying me second by second .

But I don't remember when we broke up …

…..

I will find out what's with all that . Is something deeper than I first thought . I'll catch Sara one day and make her tell everything . Soon , very soon . Because there is a missing piece of the puzzle . Why does my love want to separate all of a sudden ? This doesn't make sense …. And those words she said to me . I think is impossible … she'd never do something like that . I don't know … really what the hell I mean I'm confused and scared and I just need to know the answer . Why the hell she acted like that when I got to see her ? Why ? What is she going to do tomorrow when shell see me ? She's going to kill me ? I can't wait and see .

I rushed her with the divorce ? I got it she doesn't want to divorce even if it passed a lot of time . I am trying to understand everything but it doesn't work … why the hell the thought of divorce scared her ? She wants me to be upset on her … Why does she want to break up … she wants to and that's why she trine to make me angry telling me all those things … maybe maybe maybe …. I'm tired of maybes ! I want the truth , the whole truth and nothing but the truth … is this so hard ?


	8. A kid

By the way , guys you should read _**Pandora's Box ,**_ written by _**zmatuje **_. It's good , really good !

* * *

A child

Today she was with Grissom she just stayed with him so I couldn't talk to her . But I still found no reason for this enormous change that happened to her . Nothing comes into my mind , no matter how hard I try to find an explication for this phenomena . Is just so strange . I don't get it .

….

Today I entered the break room after I changed into the locker room and found Sara in Grissom's lap . He was hugging and kissing her . I felt like throwing up . My lover was kissing Grissom … even if he was her husband . But I kept myself together . And entered smiling in the room .

Sara's smile fade away7 when she saw me . I tried to look surprised and I asked the guys what was wrong . What was all that about . Sara tried to make them turn their thought away from what she just told them . Thing that made me more curious than ever . What was she hiding from me ?

"What's up , guys , come on , tell me I'm dying to know !"

"Well … Greg …Sara and Griss are going to have a kid . What a wonderful news !" Catherine hugged the new mother .

_Wonderful … news … those aren't wonderful … it isn't possible ! _I yelled into my mind crazily .

"How many months ?" I asked , pausing between every two words .

"Two ! Two and they didn't tell us anything !"

"I just found out , Cath ! Okay ? " Sara tried to cheer me up somehow with that smile , but in her voice was a trembling , hard to hear , but I knew her better . She was scared as hell . Probably that's why we broke up ? Because she didn't want Grissom to find out about this relationship and I am so sure this kid is mine … my baby .

"I am going to have a kid … I am so happy !" Grissom said to us .

_No , you bastard , don't you see that's my kid ?__If you want make one yourself ! That kid that's growing up in Sara's belly is mine and Sara's not yours , you bastard ! _

But then I realize that he doesn't know ; it is not his fault at all .

I think I tried to much to hide the expression on my face because I feel kind of strange . I put a hand on my head , like I'd be having a migraine or such . My vision is not clear . There is something … I try to hear what people around me are saying . I ear Nick asking me if I am okay . I took a seat earlier … Is probably nothing . Just I am too enraged . It's hard to breath … I don't have enough air in my lungs . And my heart hurts .

Everyone gathered around me . I can see Nick's worried face . To show them I'm okay , in rise to my feet . But I cannot move . The room starts spinning around me with big speed and I just hear Catherine's voice to call an ambulance , I feel Sara taking my hand . Then I give up fighting and let the darkness overtake me .

….

I open my eyes and I see that I am in a hospital bed . Again .. I feel the smell of alcohol , I hear the voices . I hate hospitals . I want up and I try to move but Catherine stops me .

"You're not going anywhere , Mr. !" she says to me and it sounds strange , but I listen to her .

"Okay … but what happened ?" I ask her "why am I in a hospital ?"

"Greg … I am so happy you are awake " she hugs me tenderly . "I was scared , the doctor said the concussion was very bad . You don't know how frightened I was … "

"I am okay now"

Memories are coming back to me … I feel a bandage wrapped on my head and I see the thing with the concussion . I remember Sara … and Grissom . Yeah , they said something about a child … oh hell , Sara's pregnant . I know everything .

"How much time I was out ?" I ask Catherine who caresses my hand and looks at me like I woke up from the grave .

"Five days . It was bad , you hit your head on the corner of the table ."

Five days ? I am wondering what happened during the time I was unconscious .


	9. Thoughts

Thoughts

I leave the hospital in a hurry after one day and go home to take a shower and change my clothes . I'm curious to find out what they thought when I passed out after hearing those 'wonderful news ' . I hope they said it's a sequel from the accident , anything but the real reason . The real reason is not something to say … I'm embarrassed now because what I've done , cheating on Grissom was such a stupid thing … but how come I never thought at that until now ? Yeah , probably that kid , who's not Grissom's , but mine helped me understand better what I've done ; is the betrayal will be heard , Grissom … let's hope the only thing he's going to do is to firing me .

So after a hot shower , I take some new clean clothes and dress . I take care of my hair and after that I leave taking the keys to my car . I'm going at the lab .

….

"Hey , Greg , how are you feeling ? " Warrick asks me from the break room .They've all been worried about me , I can see the fact in their eyes . Abut why worried , I mean I was pretty okay … but we are all a big family so we have the right to be worried over another one .

I want to see Sara and talk to her . I cannot stop thinking about her words , well Catherine's _"Sara and Grissom are going to have a kid …." _It was painful to hear that stuff . Really painful … but that cannot be Grissom's …. The kid is mine .

"Sara" I see her walking on the hallway and she looks at me like I returned from the death . "Hey . How are you doing ?" I am sarcastic with her . Like she was with me . That face of hers was expressing today a variety of feelings , but the fear is so obvious . She is scared that I was going to yell in the whole lab that I had slept with her and that we have a child together ? Hope not .

"Hey , Greg …." Her face makes me laugh , even if it shouldn't . "I hope you're feeling better now . "

"Yeah , I'm fine thanks for your concern .I had a concussion , that's all "

"Oh dear …."

"Sara , I need to talk to you about something , can I ?"

"Sure , tonight in the break . Is okay ?"

"Perfect."

…..

I enter the closet where we usually met and I see her there .

"Hey"

"Hey, Greg . So what do you want to talk about ?"

"Your kid . Yours and Grissom's kid"

"Greg …" she looked at me like she was trying to say something , but her mouth didn't want to . "Is not Grissom's , Greg , is not . " she smiles knowing that I probably realized that by now .

"I kind of knew that … " I put a big grin on my face "Mine right ?"

"Yeah … is yours … " . She whispers and her voice is trembling . She jumps in my arms and hugs me at her chest . I can feel the fear in her body .

"I was so scared …. Forgive me , I didn't know what to do …" she's sobbing "what I really know is the fact you're the only person I need in my life ! I want a real life with you Greg . I don't care what people are going to say ."

Wow , she's changed . Very changed . Her words are changed . She really wants to divorce Grissom ? To tell everyone she had a relationship with me while she was married with Grissom ? Well , I don't care about me , but she …. This girl is brave . But I just know something strange is happening . Why did she change her thoughts all of a sudden ?


	10. Divorce papers

"But why changing your minds so quickly ? " I ask , more than curious to find out her explanation . She was so beautiful , so innocent . Her eyes were looking straight into mine and I was able to see that she was happy .

"Because … I realized I can't live without you , Greg , I just can't . No matter how hard I want , how much I try to forget you , it's impossible . Everything in my life has a link to you . I'm even having a child with you . Faith tries to show me you're the only person I need in my life And …" I love her voice ."I don't want to cheat Grissom behind his back . I want my kid to live with his real father and Gil to find the true love of his heart or at least a woman who will love him like he deserves . That woman ain't me , I tried , but I can't be that one for him . He'll find her …I don't wanna lie myself any longer ! I love you , Greg , only you ! " hearing her voice is like listening the small waves on a calm sea . Her voice is amazing . It makes me happy . She is so sweet , so amazing . She broke my heart million times since the day we met until now that I can't even count . But I don't care . In my heart is place only for one person and that person's name is Sara Sidle . No one else can fill the void that my breakup with her would make . No one has the power to conquer my heart with one look , to chain me forever with one touch and to make me hers with only one kiss . And , still , no one ever broke my heart with simple words , like Sara did . She's special .

"Really ?" I smile and take that white and small hand of her in mine . "Sara , promise me you'll be mine , and only mine forever ! If you say you can't live without me , then divorce and be my wife !" I want to kiss her right now , in this second . I want to feel her next to me . I take her softly in my arms and only her brown eyes are shinning in the darkness of the closet.

_He pulled away from Sara's hug with easiness and put his hand on her chin , lifting her face until her shinny eyes met his . Then he started approaching his mouth to her , nice and easy . She was lost in the feeling of his warm breath hitting her lips and closed her eyes . Her mind wanted to escape this , but her heart didn't . And her heart won control . Their lips were approaching more and more , like two clouds on the blue sky . In the moment their mouths touched , a lightning passed her tiny body and made her shiver . He was in control of the kiss . She put her white little hands around his neck and pulled him close to her . Their bodies melted into a single one. And there , in that dark room , they make the promise to be together always ._

We step out of there holding hands . We are smiling and looking At each other in the eyes . But we have to break up , until she'll tell her husband about the divorce . Then everything will be wonderful for us . We have a beautiful life waiting for us to step in . Our new life together . It seemed a dream and now is reality .

….

"He won't agree , Greg , he doesn't want us to be together !" Sara comes at my home tonight "he knows about us and said he won't sign the divorce papers ! " she burst into tears in his arms .

"What , Why ?" I am confused . My head is like messed up , my thoughts ….

"He said only he is man enough to take care of me and the baby …Greg , Greg , what am I going to do ?" she's crying and I don't like to see her crying . It breaks my heart in small pieces .

"It's okay , babe … I'll go talk to him tomorrow . I promise . "

I will make him give her the freedom she deserves … who think this guy he is ? He'll have to come back on Earth … Sara's mine … mine , mine , not his !


	11. Honeymoon

Sara's mine … I feel wonderful thinking at this … oh man , now I realize . All those things made me forget something very important : I'm gonna be a daddy ! But do I know how to take care of a baby ? Can I be a father ? How's the kid going to look like ?

Yeah , first of all , the divorce . I need to talk to Grissom about the divorce . When ? Tomorrow will be best . Hope he's not going to snap at me after he sees me . But he has to accept it . This is faith … right ? Damn , why was I so weak , if I wouldn't have passed out after we found her , nothing of this will be true . Man , this is all my fault . What should I say to Grissom ? I don't know what Sara said to him … she told her we are together ? Yeah , she did . Okay . So Grissom knows Sara wants to divorce him to be with me and he also found out he's not the father of the baby . Now why won't he agree with the divorce ? Why is he trying to male our lives a living hell ? Okay , so he loves Sara . So ? I love her too . Yeah , but he's her husband until they break up … but the baby is mine . So … Sara loves . Another point for me .

Man this is horrible . Sara's packing her things . She's with Grissom at their … his house . My house is ours . But … wait a minute … those two are there alone ? No no … nothing is going to happen . Nothing . She loves me too much , right ? I don't even know what to think . I should have went with her . But now is too late … she'll be fine .

Well , after they divorce we will get married … and our baby will come into a big happy family .

…

"_Sara ? Why are you taking your things ? What's wrong ?" Grissom asked ._

"_What's wrong ? I told you what's wrong , Gil ! I told you . And you said that you won't agree to sign the divorce papers , so I'm leaving . You may stop me from marring the man I love , but you cannot make me stop loving him or not living with him . " she put the second suitcase and opened the closet to take her things off ._

"_But are you sure that's his baby ? I mean , there is a big possibility that the kid could be mine ."_

"_No , my baby is not yours ! Is Greg's you understand , Greg's not yours ? So stop thinking at this kid , please . He or she is not yours and I do not you to have parental rights on her !"_

"_You know , people is going to talk about this , about having a kid with a man while you were married with another one … if you'll stay with me , no one will ever know about it . I will give you the life you want , I'll do anything for you , anything ! " he was sad "I love you so much , Sara try to think that I love you and you have some feelings for me ! You said yes when I asked you to be mine . "_

"_Yes , but I do not love you . I thought I did , I thought I loved you , but I never did . I'm so sorry for being so rude , but I do not love you , I do not see you as a person to spend my life with . That person is him , Gil , the father of my baby . He's the guy I want to be together with . Of course I care for , you you're like my father , but not a lover . "_

"_You're leaving ? You're leaving me … I love you Sara , there really is nothing I can do to change your mind , to bring you back to me ? " he took her hands in his ._

_She pulled her hands free and looked in his eyes ."No , I'm sorry … I do not want to be with you because of pity . You know that . You'd regret it later ." she breathed "I will leave now "_

"_No , do not leave …. Please do not leave ! I love you !"_

"_No , you don't love me . Go find someone that loved you and love her back . You cannot love me … it's not possible . You must find someone to love you . You are a good man . "_

"_Sara … " he looked at her with wet eyes "I love you and I see I cannot make you love me . But someone said once : If you love someone , you have to set them free . So here" he took a pen "is my signature . I just wish you a happy life with Greg , but do not forget I'll be always waiting for you . I'll always love you . "_

"_Gil … " she was crying like a small child "you're an wonderful person . "_

_She took her bags and left the house crying ._

….

Sara just opened the door and I go to help her with the suitcases . She jumps in my arms and kisses me . She's crying , but I do not know the reason . Why is my girlfriend crying?

"Sara , honey , what's wrong ? Are you feeling okay ? What happened ?" she just stares into my eyes , looking at me with teary eyes and she hugs me . She holds me in her arms and she doesn't want to let me go . Tears are falling incessantly from her brown eyes and she doesn't answer my question . She just continue to hug me .

"Sara talk to me ! "

"Greg … " she whispers "I love you so much honey , I love you so much ! "

I'm a little surprised actually . I knew she loves me , but still , why is she weeping ?

"Why are you crying ?"

"We can get married , Greg ." she pulls a paper out of her pocket and shows me . "he agreed to divorce . We can be together now "

"So , how did you convince him ?"

"I don't want to tell you now … don't ask me . Live with the fact that we can be happy together forever with our baby in our house " she jumps in my arms .

"And still you were crying because …"

"Because I love you so much … that's why"

She is lying , but I really don't care . Having her in my arms with me is all that I want . And I don't care what our colleagues are going to say also . This is our life , not theirs .

…

And the wedding was one of the most beautiful ever . We had about 100 invitees , and Sara looked amazing . Like an angel in her white dress , the angel that I love . And I was not bad looking also . Everyone said we were the best pairing ever .

Nick , Warrick , Catherine , Sofia , Brass were at our wedding . And we sent an invitation to Grissom even though I thought he'll never accept . .But Sara said he's going to be there . So there he was , her ex husband . He said he'll kill me if I'll make her unhappy . I was surprised by everything . He gave her a gift and waved to the baby .

He wished us a happy life together . And I hugged him in that moment .

And now in their honeymoon we are in Miami on the beach . Sara's drinking a cocktail while I am swimming in the sea . I love to swim , Sara loves too but with the additional weight this has become hard for her . Very hard , considering she in pregnant with twins in seven months . We are going to have twins … a boy and a girl . This is the life we wanted . The only life we wanted and the one we gained after so many tears and sufferance . A life together .

….

This is the end … I hate endings , I am not good at endings so please do not hate me ! And thanks for all your review and please review this story too . You'll make someone happy !


End file.
